


Breath and Paint

by Thewriter680



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewriter680/pseuds/Thewriter680
Summary: Little scene that could have happened after Season 1; Episode 7
Kudos: 4





	Breath and Paint

**Author's Note:**

> ~Please comment and like if you enjoyed the story~

It became too much. 

When Dick and Jason came back, the air felt thick. Tension that could be cut with a butcher knife. Hank, Dawn, and Donna knew exactly what was said. Rose had to be kept back before she attacked. And Jason seemed numb. Gar was still half asleep. 

The only saving grace was Kory. It was probably her regal and graceful persona. She always seemed to hold herself together. 

It was too much for Rachel

She felt the scratching at her head; the demon inside her wanted to come out. It was feeding on the negative emotions. She swallowed it down, slipping away as she heard Rose screaming. 

When she got to her room, she was met with that ugly sight again. The crucifixes. All over her room. She felt rage again, but took a deep breath. It would be a bad idea for her to have a temper tantrum. Rachel picked up the broken mirror, putting it into her closet to dispose later. The third one since they moved in. She wouldn’t be surpsied if Bruce Wayne started to question Dick why he needed another full length mirror. Then again, they had his credit card and a $30 mirror didn’t seem a huge deal to the richest man this side of the United States. 

Her window was next. 

She grabbed a washcloth and started to rub the images away. She could hear thumping. Then more yelling. She held her breath before she heard Kory. She let the breath out. “Thank you, Kory.” She whispered to herself, looking at the window. 

Rachel stayed there for a moment before she heard a tap tap of dog steps and breathing. She turned suddenly, seeing the boy who saved Jason. He seemed just as surprised, holding one of her paintings. Rachel was thankful he found some pants; she has seen more of her male teammates than she wanted to see already. “Mom left and Krypto wanted to see where we were.” Connor looked back at Rachel with his vacant, innocent eyes. “We heard yelling. Is everything alright? Can we help?”

“Probably not.” She admitted, shrugging. “I wouldn’t go down either.” She looked over to see him holding her picture of Kory. Which probably didn’t look so good since the crosses were covering it. “This is the woman who helped me?” He held it up.

“Yeah, but it isn’t that good. That was my first one.” She said softly, standing as he handed it over. “And these.... beauties aren’t suppose to be on here either. But— I’ve gotten better so it’s a good excuse to redo it.” She looked at it, going to place the painting under her bed. “Kory’s much more beautiful than this.”

“I think it’s good.” He said. “I’ve seen many pictures around. This one isn’t too bad. My favorite probably.” Krypto went around to lay on the rug. “Are you an artist?”

“No.” Rachel laughed a bit, shaking her head. “I just.... I don’t sleep very well so I am up late. I had to find something to occupy me. I found these supplies in a closet one night so I started messing with them.” She went around to grab the one of Gar she drew, wiping off the graffiti. 

“What are those?” He asked, moving closer and pointed to the crucifixes.

“It’s.... nothing.” She said, sitting on her bed again. “Just.... someone, at this point, I don’t know who, wasn’t happy with me. So they, did this.” She smiled a bit as she cleaned it enough to see Gar’s face. “I’ll probably redo this one too.”

“Can I join?” Connor asked. “Could I paint with you?”Rachel looked up at the other, setting her picture down. She found an overwhelming sense of calm and pure innocence radiate from him. Her chest felt light and feeding off Connor’s emotions relaxed her demon. She smiled softly, nodding. “Yeah. We can.” She stood to grab some canvas and paint for Connor. 

He sat on the floor with his legs streched in front of him, smiling as it was handed to him. “I think I’m going to draw Krypto. What are you going to draw?” He asked, starting to sketch his four legged friend.

“I think I am going to draw.... you.” She sat beside him, resting the canvas on her knees and lifted it to herself. 

“OK. Make me look good.” He said. He thought for a moment before looking back at Rachel. “I’m sorry, what was your name?”

“Rachel.”

“Hi Rachel, I am Connor.”


End file.
